


Kostprobe

by Herzeloyde



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alcohol, Friendship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzeloyde/pseuds/Herzeloyde
Summary: Ed möchte Drinks testen und Roy möchte sich betrinken. Beides klappt unter Vorbehalt.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: RoyEd OTPoly 2020





	Kostprobe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Roy and/or Ed are drunk off their asses. (Base level)

Ed sah Roy an und erklärte mit einem Ausdruck tiefster Ernsthaftigkeit: „Widerlich.“

Roy nahm ihm den Whiskey aus der Hand und kippte ihn mit einem Schluck hinunter.

„Du bist seltsam“, sagte Ed und lächelte.

Roy wandte sich der langen Reihe an Flaschen zu. Sie waren die letzten in der Bar und Madame Christmas hatte ihm den Schlüssel überlassen.

„Jahrelang durch die Weltgeschichte flaniert und keinen Geschmack entwickelt“, sagte Roy. Bevor Ed empört darauf reagieren konnte, hatte er ihm schon ein Glas rot-orangener Flüssigkeit zugeschoben. Ed beugte sich schwankend vor, erwischte den Strohhalm mit seinem Mund und nahm einen Zug. Er rümpfte die Nase.

„Oh! Urgh!“, sagte er. „Widerl… - hey!“ Roy hatte Eds Tequila Sunrise zu sich hingezogen und den Strohhalm in den Mund gesteckt. Er nahm die nächste Flasche aus dem Regal. 

„Du solltest Champagner servieren“, sagte Roy, „Champagner passt zu jeder Art von Festivität, Fullmetal.“

„NENN MICH NICHT SO!“, rief Ed und zuckte vor seiner eigenen Lautstärke so zusammen, dass Roy seinen Ellenbogen greifen musste, um zu verhindern, dass er vom Stuhl rutschte.

„Nenn mich nich' so“, flüsterte Ed nicht gerade leiser. „Ich arbeite nicht mehr für das Milli…, Mil… für dich!“

„Militär“, half ihm Roy. „Das ist uns allen bewusst. Du wirst im Büro sehr vermisst.“ Ed starte ihn an.

„Und gerad' dachte ich noch“, sagte er und warf Roy einen scharfen Blick zu, „du wärs' gar nicht betrunken.“ Roy stelle einen violetten Drink vor Ed ab.

„Lavendel Vodka“, sagte er.

„Nope“, sagte Ed sofort und schob den Drink zurück. Roy goss ihn in den halb leeren Tequila Sunrise und kippte auch das runter, bevor der Drink vollständig eine braune Farbe hatte annehmen können.

„Oh Gott“, sagte Ed und lachte. „Genug für heut'.“ Roy unterdrückte ein Schütteln und nickte.

Er schaffte es sie beide nach draußen zu buxieren und die Tür abzuschließen. Sie lehnten sich mit dem Rücken an die Hauswand und atmeten ein paar Mal tief durch. Eds Wangen waren rot im Licht der Straßenlaterne.

„Wasser!“, sagte er. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und schwankte ein bisschen. „Wir brauchen Wasser. Sonst sterben wir morgen an Kopfschmerzen.“

„Die Kopfschmerzen sind doch der halbe Grund, weshalb man trinkt,“ sagte Roy und folgte ihm. „Wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn auf eine Nacht voller Dekadenz nicht die gerechte Strafe folgte?“

„Du bist so seltsam“, sagte Ed mit einem Grinsen. Roy zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Champagner schmeckt wie Füße“, sagte Ed und blieb vor einem Tortengeschäft stehen. Er starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in die Auslage. „Ich kann Winry nicht Füße vorsetzen.“

„Champagner ist der Situation angebracht“, sagte Roy und ignorierte Ed der „angebracht, schmangebracht“ vor sich hinmurmelte. „Deine Verlobte hat Jahre lang auf dich gewartet, da musst du ihr schon ein bisschen Klasse bieten.“ Ed blieb so abrupt stehen, dass Roy sich zu ihm umdrehen musste.

„ _Meine_ Verlobte?“, fragte Ed. Roy blinzelte ihn an.

„WIE KOMMST DU DENN DARAUF?“, rief Ed.

„Es steht auf der Hochzeitseinladung!“, rief Roy zurück. Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er und Ed waren berühmt-berüchtigt gewesen sich gegenseitig anzubrüllen bis im Nachbarbüro die Gläser klirrten, aber sie mussten das ja nicht unbedingt 10 Jahre später, um vier Uhr nachts mitten in Central nachstellen. Doch vielleicht war es der letzte Whiskey oder der Korn mit Organgensaft davor oder die ganze Situation, aber Roy blieb nicht ruhig. „Elric und Rockbell!“

Ed erstarrte, dann wühlte er in seiner Hosentasche und kramte eine zerknitterte Einladungskarte hervor.

„AHHH!“, rief er. „Da steht es wirklich!“

„Was?!“, rief Roy. „WIE KANNST DU NICHT WISSEN …“

„AL!“, rief Ed und wedelte mit der Einladungskarte vor Roys Nase hin und her. „AL UND WINRY HEIRATEN! Ich bin für Winrys Junggesellinnenparty zuständig. Deshalb wollte ich Drinks testen! Ah!“, er raufte sich die Haare. „Was wenn andere das auch falsch verstanden haben?“

„Edward“, sagte Roy und atmete tief durch. „ _Jeder_ hat das falsch verstanden.“

„AAAAHHH!“, rief Ed wieder. „WINRY BRINGT MICH UM!“

„Roy, Darling“, sagte eine weibliche Stimme. Sie drehten sich zu ihr um. An einer Eingangstür lehnte Claire.

„Edward ist nicht verlobt“, erklärte ihr Roy. Vielleicht war er betrunkener als er dachte, denn er konnte das breite Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Claire zog beide Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich weiß“, sagte sie. „Die ganze Straße weiß es.“

„Wenigstens etwas“, murmelte Ed.

„Die Polizei weiß es wahrscheinlich inzwischen auch“, fuhr Claire fort. „Wollt ihr reinkommen? Habe gerade frei.“ 

„Danke“, sagte Roy und schob Ed durch die Tür. „Na komm, was nützt ein existentieller Schock, wenn man ihn nicht mit Schokoladensoße beruhigen kann, während man sich bei einer Prostituierten vor dem staatlichen Exekutivorgan versteckt.“

„Oh Gott“, sagte Ed. „Du bist so seltsam.“


End file.
